Três Atos e Um Sorriso
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Três breves momentos entre o Harry e a Ginny durante os 19 anos entre a Batalha de Hogwarts e o Epílogo.


**Três Atos e um Sorriso**

_Back again, inside again__  
__Feeling I'm alive again__  
__Got my lover, got my friend again__  
__And I got some pride inside me__  
_(By Love I Mean – Cher)

Eu senti que sorria quando o vi se aproximar de mim. Depois de tanto tempo distante, ele parecia finalmente ter coragem de chegar perto de mim novamente sem que houvesse mais qualquer pessoa no recinto.

Há quase dois anos parecia não haver razão para sorrir. Mas quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado na varanda da minha casa, lembrei-me das inúmeras vezes que já havíamos feito isso e me peguei pensando em como certas coisas não mudavam.

Apesar de tudo, Harry sempre esteve presente. Mesmo antes de eu conhecê-lo ele estava lá, pronto para proteger as coisas que mais importavam para mim. Ele estaria sempre ali, em corpo ou, talvez, em espírito. Sua coragem sempre me incentivando a seguir em frente, seu sorriso me animando e sua vontade de viver me contagiando.

- Faz tempo que não vejo seu sorriso. – Disse Harry como que lendo os meus pensamentos. Reparei que o sorriso o animara a começar a conversa, algo que não fazia há muito tempo sem a presença de terceiros.

- Não tem havido muita coisa por que sorrir, - eu disse sentindo uma pontada de tristeza ao me lembrar de como estava certa. Harry não contestou, ele sentia o mesmo que eu, talvez até em maior intensidade.

- Tem razão, mesmo que Voldemort tenha morrido.

Insultei-me silenciosamente por ter deixado o assunto tomar aquela direção. Harry dera tudo de si para que pudesse derrotar Voldemort e ainda não gozava da paz que ajudara a construir.

- Harry, escute, eu acho que já é hora de parar de se culpar pelo que aconteceu. Você é um herói, não foi responsável pela morte de todas aquelas pessoas. Já é hora de aproveitar a vida, não acha?

- Acha justo eu aproveitar quando tantos se sacrificaram?

- Acho. Há um tempo para lamentar os mortos, mas esse tempo já passou. Está na hora de seguir em frente e meu maior desejo é que você a siga ao meu lado, - eu disse corando e pensando que estava sendo atrevida. Mas eu sabia que ele queria e só não havia feito isso para me dar um tempo para lamentar Fred.

Harry não corou, mas pude perceber que ele estava muito desconcertado. Passou-se algum tempo antes que ele respondesse:

- Ginny, você sabe que não tem nada que eu queira mais que isso, - ele falou, por fim.

Meu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente, o que pareceu contagiá-lo. Ele me puxou contra si e beijou-me com paixão.

_Across my dreams, with nets of wonder__  
__I chase the bright elusive butterfly of love__  
__Across my dreams, with nets of wonder__  
__I chase the bright elusive butterfly of love__  
_(Elusive Butterfly - Cher)

Eu olhei para o rosto espantado dela quando percebeu que era eu quem batera pedindo para entrar no vestiário das Holyhead Harpies.

Assim que ela começou a jogar pelo time, eu vivia aparecendo para desejar boa sorte. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela entrou no time titular e minha vida como auror ficou mais agitada, por isso se tornou incomum eu aparecer em um jogo amador como o que aconteceria naquela tarde.

- Harry? – Disse ela surpresa, ignorando as amigas do time, que me riam das rosas vermelhas que eu trazia em mãos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Para falar a verdade, sim. - Eu disse lentamente tentando aguçar sua curiosidade, o que eu achava profundamente divertido, já que ela ficava nervosa. – Eu tive um sonho que me levou a pensar.

- Como era o sonho? Era sobre o…?

- Não, não tem relação nenhuma com ele, - eu a interrompi. – Eu estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins de Hogwarts quando percebi uma linda borboleta vermelho-fogo voando na minha direção. Ela pousou na minha mão e aquele toque me fez lembrar de outro: o seu. Então, eu acordei pensando no quanto eu estava atrasado.

Então eu ergui o buquê e, com a mão livre, segurei a mão dela.

- Ginny, há três anos nós estamos namorando e esse tempo tem sido como um sonho para mim. Então, gostaria de poder compartilhar essa felicidade com o mundo e mostrar que ela é causada por uma única pessoa. Quer se casar comigo?

Ela demorou algum tempo para responder e isso me deixou apreensivo: e se eu tivesse sido apressado demais? Bom, Ron e Hermione já comemoravam o primeiro ano de casados, ainda que minha amiga se recusasse a ter filhos antes de se fixar no emprego no Ministério. Mas Ginny podia pensar diferente deles, podia querer esperar um pouco mais para um compromisso sério.

Porém, após alguns segundos, um sorriso – exatamente o mesmo que marcou o nosso recomeço após a guerra – surgiu no meio de suas bochechas coradas.

- É claro que eu quero me casar com você, Harry! – Respondeu ela pulando no meu pescoço.

Então ouvimos palmas e eu me lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos.

_Well I was looking f__or a new love__  
__A different kind of true love__  
__Who's gonna treat me right__  
__Day and night__  
__Well I found what I was after__  
__Now my life is filled with laughter__  
__I found you love_

(I Found You Love – Cher)

Sentei-me na minha poltrona favorita na sala de visitas da nossa casa após um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Harry me encarava preocupado, ele parecia saber que algo não estava normal.

Não tinha tanto tempo assim que havíamos nos casado. Fora uma linda cerimônia. Eu ainda comentava rindo com Luna sobre o momento em que ela e Hermione se abraçaram e choraram de emoção, quando eu disse "sim" e Harry colocou a aliança no meu dedo.

Eu sorri tentando acalmá-lo. Percebi que, provavelmente, o fato de essa ser nossa primeira conversa séria após o casamento ocorria a ele também.

- Então? – Perguntou ele apreensivo.

Olhei nos olhos verdes dele e percebi que, se me atrevesse a demorar mais, ele morreria de infarto. Certamente não era só a conversa, ele percebera que havia algo errado comigo. Ainda que _errado _não seja a melhor palavra para definir a situação.

- Vou largar o quadribol.

A reação dele não foi diferente do que eu esperava. Ele ficou espantado e perguntou o que acontecera para eu desistir do trabalho que tanto amava. Confesso que corei e gaguejei um pouco antes de conseguir dizer a verdade:

- Estou grávida. Sinto que já é hora de cuidar um pouco dessa família e o quadribol vai atrapalhar muito com todas aquelas viagens.

O sorriso do meu marido denunciava que ele nunca havia se sentido tão feliz antes e, por um momento, eu senti ciúmes da criança que estava por nascer. Depois, percebi que estava sendo tola, estávamos construindo aquilo juntos.

A família que ele nunca tivera estava, enfim, se formando. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi que ele chorava de emoção. E percebi que aquele sorriso que eu esboçava naquele momento estivera presente duas vezes antes.


End file.
